Hunger! Ich habe HUNGER!
by Freyja Jayar
Summary: McKay hat... Na was wohl? Hunger!


Titel: Hunger! Ich habe HUNGER!

Shortcut: All you need is chocolate

Charaktere: McKay, Sheppard, Weir, Beckett

Kategorie: Humor, bisschen PoV

Anmerkungen: Nix ist meins! Noch gehört Stargate nicht mir. Und: Aufgrund der Einfachheit der FF habe ich sie nicht betalesen lassen. Also sagt mir bitte, wenn ihr Rechtschreib- oder Logikfehler findet. Danke!

Feedback: Immer erwünscht – wie gesagt, ist mein Lebensunterhalt.

Widmung: Öhm... An alle, denen sowas gefällt

Wie von einer Biene gestochen fuhr McKay aus dem Schlaf. Schweiß rann ihm über das Gesicht, sein T-Shirt klebte verschwitzt an seinem Körper.

Er hatte einen Alptraum gehabt. Einen fürchterlichen Alptraum! Man hatte sein geheimes Versteck unter seinem Bett entdeckt. Sein geheimes Versteck mit dem einzigen, was er iwirklich/i zum Überleben in Atlantis brauchte: Schokolade. Er dachte an die braunen süßen Tafeln, die in der Kiste unter seinem Bett lagen, an ihren Geschmack, wenn die Stücke auf der Zunge zergingen, das klebrige Gefühl beim Herunterschlucken und an dieses wunderbare Füllegefühl, wenn man mal wieder zu viele Tafeln gegessen hatte...

McKay fluchte. Er konnte einfach nicht an Schokolade denken, ohne gleich Heißhunger zu bekommen und griff unter sein Bett, zog die Kiste hervor und stellte sie vor sich auf die Bettdecke. Mit vor Vorfreude geröteten Wangen öffnete er die Verschlüsse und klappte den Deckel hoch. Dann schrie er auf. Man hatte ihm seine Schokolade gestohlen! Die Kiste war leer, leer wie eine Kiste nur sein kann! Dafür würden sie büßen, diese Diebe!

Wütend warf McKay die Kiste so hart auf den Boden, dass sie beim Aufprall einen langen Riss bekam, sprang aus dem Bett und zog sich in aller Eile seinen Bademantel über, wobei es ihm in dieser Situation piepegal war, dass dieser Mantel rosa und auf dem Rücken ein weißes Häschen abgebildet war.

Schnell schlüpfte er in seine pinkfarbenen Hausschuhe, öffnete die Tür seines Quartiers und lief wutschnaubend los. Zuerst würde er sich Sheppard vorknöpfen, diesen alten Griesgram! Bestimmt hatte er Liebeskummer bekommen, weil er seine Antikerfreundin schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und weil kein Alkohol zur Hand war hatte er eben bei ihm, McKay, geklaut. Ja, so musste es gewesen sein!

Er nahm den Transporter und fuhr direkt vor Sheppards Wohnungstür, gegen die er mit beiden Fäusten hämmerte.

„Sheppard, mach sofort die Tür auf!", brüllte er, und keine halbe Minute später öffnete ihm ein äußerst verschlafen aussehender Sheppard die Tür.

„McKay, es ist drei Uhr nachts!", jammerte er. Dieses Weichei! Erst Schokolade fressen - geklaute Schokolade, wohlgemerkt! – und dann schlafen, ja, waren sie denn zum Vergnügen in Atlantis?

„Drei Uhr nachts hin oder her, ich will meine Schokolade zurück!", fuhr McKay den Major an. „Na los, her damit!"

Sheppard rieb sich die Augen, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ich hab keine Schokolade, wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Meine Schokolade wurde gestohlen, Sheppard. Und iSie/i müssen es gewesen sein!"

McKay bohrte Sheppard seinen Zeigefinger tief in die Brust.

„McKay... Essen Sie lieber zuerst ein Sandwich", schlug ihm Sheppard gähnend vor. „Dann sehen wir weiter, ja?"

„Ach, und Sie meinen, ein Sandwich löst alle Probleme?", fragte McKay verächtlich. Wie konnte Sheppard nur so dumm sein. Ein Sandwich! Und der nannte sich Major...

„Sie haben ja Recht", seufzte Sheppard. „Es wäre wohl besser, wenn Sie zuerst eine Erdbeertorte essen."

„Na, das ist mal ein guter Vorschlag!", lobte ihn McKay. „Dann werde ich das mal tun. Aber sobald ich damit fertig bin, geben Sie mir meine Schokolade zurück!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen."

Sheppard schloss seine Wohnungstür ein Stück.

„Gute Nacht. Ach übrigens – Sie tragen einen wirklich hässlichen Bademantel."

Rumms – Und die Tür war zu. McKay wollte sich eigentlich noch beschweren, weil Sheppard seinen Bademantel beleidigt hatte, aber dann war die Erdbeertorte doch um einiges wichtiger.

Leise schlich sich der Wissenschaftler durch die schlafenden Gänge von Atlantis, bis er zur Kantine gelangte, wo er verstohlen die Kühlschranktür öffnete. Da war sie, die himmlische, rote Erdbeertorte, mit einem ordentlichen Schlag Sahne! McKay leckte sich sehnsuchtsvoll über die Lippen, fackelte nicht lange, und aß die Torte mit wenigen Bissen auf. Danach fühlte sich sein Bauch extrem schwer an, aber das machte ja nichts. Als nächstes wollte er zu Dr. Weir gehen. Vielleicht hatte isie/i ja die Schokolade gestohlen... Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sie nichts zu Abend gegessen und sie war vor Hunger beinahe gestorben. Trotzdem, dass sie deshalb seine Schokolade einfach klaute, das ging ja wohl auch nicht!

Energisch klopfte McKay an die Tür zu Weirs Quartier. Es dauerte fast fünf Minuten, bis sie mit zerstrubbelten Haaren und zusammengekniffenen Augen öffnete.

„Rodney...", murmelte sie leise. „Was machen iSie/i denn hier? Habe ich einen Schoko-Riegel hinter meinem Ohr?"

„Das nicht, Dr. Weir", antwortete McKay. „Aber Sie haben meine Schokolade gestohlen! Rücken Sie sie wieder raus!"

„Was? Ich? Ihre Schokolade?"

Weir sah ziemlich böse aus.

„Warum wollen Sie immer imir/i so was in die Schuhe schieben?"

„Nicht in die Schuhe", belehrte sie McKay. „In Ihren Schuhen ist doch schon der Apfelstrudel."

„Nein, da sind die Brötchen", antwortete Weir.

„Ach ja richtig."

McKay schlug sich auf die Stirn.

„Wie auch immer, können Sie mir bitte meine Schokolade zurückgeben?"

„Wie denn? Ich habe sie doch gar nicht."

„Aber wer hat sie dann?"

„Sheppard?"

„Da war ich gerade. Er hat mir den Trick mit der Erdbeertorte empfohlen."

„Ach so. Na dann schauen Sie mal bei Beckett vorbei – Und vergessen Sie nicht, unterwegs die Kekse zu ernten."

„Mach ich, Doktor!", versprach McKay, hob die Hand zum Gruß und rannte den Gang hinab in den Gateraum. Dort stand, kaum drei Meter vom Gate entfernt, der riesige Keksbaum.

„Ich habe Hunger", seufzte McKay und machte sich daran, die großen Kekse abzuernten. Natürlich aß er sie gleich selbst auf, welchen Sinn hätte es gemacht, diese äußerst leckeren Früchte so einfach liegen zu lassen?

Nachdem er so gesättigt war, konnte er seine Fahndung nach der Schokolade ja fortführen. Eiligst ging er zu Becketts Quartier und klingelte Sturm – Warum hatte ausgerechnet der Arzt das einzige Quartier mit einer Klingel bekommen? – und nach wenigen Sekunden riss Beckett die Tür auf.

„Was ist passiert? Wer ist krank? Ist wer gestorben?", quasselte er drauf los, und sah McKay dann ganz mitleidig an. „Ah, McKay, der Patient. Tut es sehr weh?"

Er legte einen Arm um den verdutzten McKay.

„Ich... Doktor... Ich bin nicht krank", stammelte er.

„Ach, und was ist das dann?", fragte Beckett und zeigte auf McKays Bademantel. „Rosa! Was für eine schreckliche Geschmacksverirrung! Das hellblau wurde völlig verdrängt. Soll ich Ihnen ein paar Medikamente verschreiben?"

„Ich... Nein! Dr. Beckett! Ich bin nicht krank, wirklich nicht", versicherte McKay. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Eigentlich wollte ich nur meine Schokolade zurückhaben."

„Und warum kommen Sie dann zu mir?"

Hah! Beckett wollte wohl ein Spielchen mit ihm spielen. Nein, damit kam er nicht durch!

„Na, weil iSie/i meine Schokolade gestohlen haben!"

„Ich esse doch keine Schokolade!", protestierte Beckett. „Das ist doch schlecht für die Zähne!"

McKay hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ganz viele Zähne mit Karies zu haben.

„Wissen Sie denn, wer die Schokolade hat?", fragte er, um sich von diesen ekligen Gedanken abzulenken. Karies! Pfui Teufel!

„Nein, tut mir Leid, Rodney. Aber fragen Sie doch mal im Schokiland nach!"

„Gute Idee, Doktor, wird gemacht!"

McKay hob die Hand zum Gruß und eilte zum Gateraum zurück. Das Schokiland! Warum hatte er nicht gleich daran gedacht? Schnell wählte er das Gate des Schokilandes an und aktivierte das Tor. Es funktionierte. Doch anstatt der blauen Flüssigkeit erschienen Torten, Kuchen, Schokoladentafeln, Pralinen, Kekse, Chips, Popcorn, Energieriegel und vieles mehr. Ein freudiges Grinsen breitete sich auf McKays Gesicht auf. Da würde er jetzt durchgehen! Er rannte hinunter zum Gate und schritt erwartungsvoll hindurch.

„Ich liebe das Schokiland!", rief er dabei, und als er sich auf der anderen Seite des Gates umsah, erblickte er – Sheppard! Er war in einer kleinen Gefängniszelle, gewickelt in eine schäbige Decke, und er hatte furchtbar Hunger, er...

„Ich habe geträumt", stellte er tonlos fest.

Sheppard nickte.

„Und wie, McKay! Sie haben ständig vom Essen geredet!"

Der Major war deutlich genervt.

„Ich habe kein Auge zugetan, seit sie angefangen haben, vom Essen zu träumen."

McKay seufzte. Der Traum war ja zu schön gewesen! Was kümmerte ihn irgendeine Schokolade... Essen! Er wollte Essen! Drei Tage schon hatten Sheppard und er nur Wasser von ihren Gefängniswächtern bekommen.

„Tut mir Leid, Sheppard", murmelte er und legte sich wieder hin.

„Dann lassen Sie mich jetzt aber bitte schlafen, abgemacht?"

„Ist gut."

Sheppard legte sich auf den harten Boden.

„Eins noch, McKay, was ist eigentlich ein Schokiland?"

McKay warf ihm alle Verwünschungen an den Kopf, die ihm einfielen und Sheppard fand, dass sie viel besser wirkten als jedes Einschlaflied.

THE END


End file.
